Netspeak
by hyacinthian
Summary: Finn, why haven't you friended me on Facebook yet? FinnRachel. With MercedesTinaRachel BFFness!


_Rachel Berry is now friends with Tina Cohen-Chang._

_Rachel Berry has invited Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel, and Mercedes Jones to join the group, Lima High School Glee Club._

_Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel , and Mercedes Jones have joined group Lima High School Glee Club.  
_  
**Tina Cohen-Chang **-- **Rachel Berry**: ur not gonna try and make us practice thru the internet r u?  
**Rachel Berry -- Tina Cohen-Chang**: Tina, that's impossible.

_Mercedes Jones commented on Rachel Berry and Tina Cohen-Chang's conversation_: ain't nuthin impossible when u crazy.

**Rachel Berry -- Mercedes Jones**: I am not crazy.  
**Mercedes Jones -- Rachel Berry**: bak wen mr. ryerson wuz in charge, u tried to make us practice 7 days a wk.  
**Rachel Berry -- Mercedes Jones**: I was just trying to be thorough.

**Artie Abrams -- Tina Cohen-Chang**: study session for bio on fri the lib?

**[pm] Mercedes Jones -- Tina Cohen-Chang**: did artie ask u out???  
**[pm] Tina Cohen-Chang -- Mercedes Jones**: no we hav ea test  
**[pm] Mercedes Jones -- Tina Cohen-Chang**: girl i think he likes u!!!  
**[pm] Tina Cohen-Chang -- Mercedes Jones**: shut up! no he doesnt

**[pm] Rachel Berry -- Tina Cohen-Chang**: Finn hasn't accepted my friend request.  
**[pm] Tina Cohen-Chang -- Rachel Berry**: omg u friended him first?  
**[pm] Rachel Berry -- Tina Cohen-Chang**: Is that a bad thing?  
**[pm] Tina Cohen-Chang -- Rachel Berry**: hes dating quinn  
**[pm] Rachel Berry -- Tina Cohen-Chang**: Tina, how is that relevant? I need his membership on the glee group so we can all communicate schedules.  
**[pm] Tina Cohen-Chang -- Rachel Berry**: uhuh sure

_Quinn Fabray has requested membership of Lima High School Glee Club._

_Administrator has rejected membership request._

Rachel stands formidably, arms crossed, waiting for him by his locker.

When he slams the locker door shut, he starts with a yelp. "Rachel! You really have to stop hiding behind my locker, waiting for me to show up."

"Why aren't we Facebook friends?"

He blinks. "Sorry?"

"Or MySpace friends?"

"Rachel, I - "

"It's not to say that we're friends in real life or anything," she stumbles, awkwardly, "but it's very important for professional purposes. I've been using these social networking sites as a means to coordinate rehearsals and get-togethers before performances, and your membership in the group is important. And while your being my friend on these sites doesn't necessarily say anything about our relationship, it still shows a willingness on your part to cooperate for the sake of the group." She narrows her eyes at him expectantly.

Finn tries to follow the sentences as they slip through his fingers, settling for a squeaky, "Relationship?"

She sighs. "A _working _relationship, Finn."

Quinn slips in behind Rachel. "Who's got a relationship?"

Rachel purses her lips. "Nobody."

Quinn arches a brow at Finn. "Five o' clock," she says, with narrowed eyes. "Don't be late." She gives him a quick peck on the lips.

Rachel huffs down the hallway. "Don't be late for rehearsal."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "What a bitch."

Finn sighs.

_Rachel Berry has requested to add you as a friend. Please confirm that you are friends with Rachel._

He doesn't know how, but Quinn has the password to his Facebook account, and when she sees it, her face is unreadable. She's torn between laughing at Rachel or yelling at him - it's a hard choice for her.

It ultimately comes down to distance - he's within shouting range.

"Finn, what is that _freak _doing friending you?"

He shrugs. "It's for glee."

She rolls her eyes. "Of course she'd say it's for glee if she _likes _you!"

"Quinn," he says, trying to placate her, "We've been together _four _months now."

She smiles. "You're right."

-

_Finn Hudson is now friends with Rachel Berry._

_Rachel Berry has invited Finn Hudson to join group Lima High School Glee Club._

She sends him a private message later that night.  
_  
I'm glad you stuck with glee. _(And then, because she's Rachel and she can't not:) _You did well at rehearsal today although I think you're breathing too much from your chest - it's all about the diaphraghm. And don't forget to drop your jaw when you sing._

He can't help but cough out a small laugh.

He types back:

_me 2._


End file.
